ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Luther Izaak
Luther Izaak (リュサー イザーク Soldier of the People, He Will Laugh) is a prominent member of The Vandenreich, and currently serves as the Supreme Commander of the Jagdarmee, acting as its official Hunting Commander (狩猟総帥 Shuryō Sōsui), and thus possessing almost unrivaled status among the Vandenreich as a whole. Furthermore; his position as Stern Ritter, L, The Liar (嘘つき Usotsuki), has given him an even greater, though infamous reputation around the Living World. As a member of the Vandenreich, he is ruthless to any and all who oppose their rule. He was formerly acquainted with the man known as Hōkei Yōkūjō. However; due to unknown circumstances, both were pitted against one another as mortal enemies. Appearance Aloof and seemingly oblivious to his surroundings; Luther's appearance reflects the majority of his personality. He bears a calm and focused facial expression that his brown eyes only emphasizes. His facial appearance is almost akin to that of the opposite sex. This due to the care he devotes into maintaining his appearance. He bears long brown hair which is kept tied in a single ponytail with a few strands of hair blowing across his face. The entirety of hair is feminine-like, as Luther prominently grooms his hair, in order to maintain such an appearance. As his position in the Vandenreich would indicate; Liam wears a professional, military-esque attire. This consists of; a prominent dark blue military cap with red rimming and a black band at the bottom along with a unique lion-like insignia. Along with this; he wears a similarly colored military jacket with red and black lining respectively along the shoulders, collar and edges of the sleeves; a black sash around his waist where he keeps Kokuchi sheathed and a similarly colored pair of baggy pants, along with a pair of black shoes. When conducting formal missions for the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter, Luther will conform to the standard attire of the Vandenreich. This consists of a long, white double-breasted trenchcoat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib. This coat is bound at the waist with a black belt, which is further adorned with a decorative buckle, and is worn over both white trousers and trench boots. As a higher ranking member, he distinguishes himself through the addition of sky-blue crosses across the sleeves of his trenchcoat. Over this he wears the distinctive white, ankle-length cloak, featuring the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on his back. Unlike most members, his cloak isn't hooded. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities As a proud member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter, and Supreme Commander of the entire Jagdarmee; Luther is an extremely potent combatant, whose vicious force is considered one of the highest among the Vandenreich. Unlike others though, Luther refuses to utilize a Bankai from the Shinigami, believing it to be incarcerating the Quincy's honor, despite carrying around a Bankai Capture Device, he has never once used it. However; Luther's powers aren't all simply revolving his Quincy abilities, and are in-fact, directly tied in with his prowess as a leader. Speculated to be taught strictly by The Emperor with his leadership and tactical abilities; it is also for this reason that he is one of the most feared and well known of the Stern Ritter, simply because of his active involvement in upholding the law, and causing fear to be aroused of the Vandenreich. Natural Abilities Mastery of Swordsmanship If there is one aspect of combat that Luther excels in, it is that of swordsmanship. Trained constantly by his elders and later, his mentor, The Emperor for a brief period of time; Luther possesses virtually unrivaled skill in the art of swordsmanship. Encompassing it's most defining aspects with flawless ease, Luther has shown the necessary skill to eliminate all his adversaries with the use of precision blade-work. In particular; Luther shows the knowledge of a number of styles used in conjunction with another to create a very powerful force. His skill is such that he was thought to have been capable of fighting even Shinigami Captains evenly during the Invasion of Soul Society, and was thought to have overwhelmed them at some point without resorting to the stealing of Bankai. General Swordsmanship Prowess: Luther's prowess in swordsmanship is that of a master, when simply spoken. One of his most notorious traits is the speed in which he is capable of dealing his blows. Due to his lean, somewhat skeletal frame, Luther is simply unable to strike with enough force without the use of spiritual enhancement. For this reason; Luther constantly focused on the improvement of the speed, accuracy and precision of his swordsmanship. After several years, this skill was developed to the point where it reflected upon his natural physical traits; allowing him to move at almost boundless speeds, and when coupled with Hirenkyaku, this is further enhanced. However; this is also a great weakness of his, as he must exert greater effort than most swordsmen with higher levels of strength in order to compensate for the repeated incisions he must make against an enemy. However; for this reason he has also dramatically enhanced his anatomical knowledge of the body, in order to strike at vital points, and quickly cause the death of his enemy. In terms of actual prowess with a blade; Luther is noted to possess remarkable skill in the use of Iaidō and Battōjutsu, particularly to put emphasis on the speed and efficiency of his blows. He rarely prolongs a match, and places the entirety of his being in eradication of his enemy. Normally he would appear to be stationary in his movements, utilizing shimmering movements to eviscerate his enemy while he is standing still. His defense is, in particular, very skilled. He is capable of removing almost all blind spots on his being at any given time; if not removed, he will use any noticed blind spots as temporary baits to lure his enemy, prior to catching them within his grasp and exterminate them. When he is utilizing his actual blade in combat, rather than its scabbard; Luther is particularly skilled within fast, sharp blows. Noticeably, he utilizes multiple strikes almost all at a single given time, and because of his offensive nature and precision swordsmanship, an enemy's defenses will either be battered through, or simply avoided entirely by the speed and accuracy at which Luther utilizes his blade. Samezaya (鮫鞘 Sharkskin Scabbard) one of the greatest accomplishments in Luther's life was the creation of his personal swordsmanship style, named Samezaya. Like the name indicates; the style involves the utilization of a blade's scabbard, as opposed to its blade. By channeling spiritual power into the center of his blade, and causing it to expel outward; he creates a thin layer surrounding the scabbard, acting as its "edge". This swordsmanship style is also comprised of the compression of Luther's own spiritual pressure when flowing it into his scabbard. Luther's Samazaya is generally misconceived as form of telekinesis, due to his spiritual pressure making contact with a foe, rather than the scabbard itself. Due to concept of this style, it is almost unavoidable when employed. This is due to the fact that Luther's Samezaya has the capacity to strike opponent's from nearly any distance. Luther does this by simply extending his spiritual pressure outward even further. Though, it should be noted that actual effects are diluted due it being difficult to focus this style long ranges. Though Luther will seldom extend his spiritual pressure to such an extent, as he prefers employ this style with the utmost efficiency. This style is almost always successful in its use, as Luther focuses on one thing when using Samezaya; to knock his opponents back. Given that his spiritual energy is compressed, the spiritual energy will release upon impacting his adversaries. This allows Luther to repel is opponents in opposite direction, making difficult for an opponents to even lay hand on him in an attempt to strike him physically! Samezaya's repulsion ability to also extends to energy-based attacks also, enabling Luther is send an energy-based attack back at its source, which allows him to conserve his own spiritual energy when in battle. When Luther actually employs this style with his swordsmanship skills, he generally uses a stationary form of fighting in order to focus on the maintenance of the edge of the sheath he is creating, placing his unused hand behind his back to emphasize his focus. He employs sword strikes that are quite similar to the art of fencing; aiming to strike the neck of opponents. Due to Luther employing his sword style in that manner, it can be exploited by a sufficiently skilled swordsman. However; Luther is known to be fully capable of fighting on par with most swordsmen that have drawn their blades despite his use of this style. Iaidō (居合道 Art of Drawing (One's Blade)) Battōjutsu (伐倒術 Felling Techniques) Onmyōjutsu Quincy Abilities & Techniques Spirit Weapon Kokuchi (狐口 Fox Bite) is the name given to Luther's Spirit Weapon. Unlike the majority of the Spirit Weapons within the possession of their Quincy, the weapon was actually inherited from Luther's ancestry, culminating to form the pentagram on the tip of the weapon's sheath. From herein; Luther was elected as the new wielder of the weapon, and thus was capable of forging it with his own spiritual power as a basis for the concrete shape of the weapon until his death. He chose to wield it as a katana, after having several years of training in the ways of the blade, he thought it would be best considering his natural Quincy Abilities being substantially different from those of other origins. The katana itself is of average-length, and has an almost cream-like, rectangular hilt with maroon inscriptions creating a spiral shape of sorts that converges into the center. Additionally; the hilt is of the same color, but with a more geometric design that comprises of several different maroon lines intersecting with one another to create a variety of shapes. Kokuchi is a strange weapon, considering that it is normally used while sheathed, though this is attributed to the Onmyōdō insignia at the base of its sheath, allowing for the purification of beings who have sinned, such as Hollow and Demons, and thus putting them in the process of reincarnation. Additionally; the blade itself is extremely powerful, easily allowing him to clash with powerful magical and physical assaults without causing even a crack in the weapon. Upon unsheathing it, Kokuchi's capabilities sky-rocket beyond belief. Within seconds Luther is capable of enhancing the flow of reiryoku within the blade, causing its cutting abilities to enhance to the point where he can literally shear the air without any drawbacks, causing shockwaves to rupture the earth surrounding him. However; because of the immense strength of the blade, he rarely utilizes its full power until absolutely necessary. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル) '' Hairihhi Bufairu''; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows") the Heilig Pfeil are projectiles of each, and every Quincy who is in possession of a Spirit Weapon. By focusing his spiritual power into a three-dimensional, linear form with substance, Luther is able to fire powerful projectiles from his blade with only a movement. Because of his deft control over spiritual energy, it takes virtually no effort for Luther to create hundreds of Heilig Pfeil to bombard his enemies. However; rather than doing this, Luther utilizes his Heilig Pfeil quite cleverly. Because he is almost a strict close-range fighter, Luther tends to create only a small number of arrows, controlling them using spiritual threads he creates with Federlänge. Because Luther primarily engages in battle at a close range, he uses his Heilig Pfeil in a rather ingenious manner, that is deemed effective, as a Heilig Pfeil being fired regularly. Similar to the overall concept of his unique swordsmanship style, Samezaya, Luther flows Reishi into the tip of Kokuchi and will subsequently construct a Heilig Pfeil arrow on the tip of the sword. Luther will then construct his Reishi into a thick, powerful arrow, akin to the size of his swords blade. And then? It extends. Rather than firing off arrows, Luther's Heilig Pfeil simply extends of the tip, allowing him to manipulate while seeking to strike an enemy. Notably, while the Heilig Pfeil is invoked, Luther can manipulate the direction his Heilig Pfeil is emmitted, allowing creating homing-like effect. This allows him to cleverly become isolated in a single area, as he can then finish his enemies off with a single slash of his blade. Because of this, it is rather rare to see him use arrows to fight an enemy, unless they are countless weaker ones. Quincy: Letz Stil Trivia Behind the Scenes * Luther's appearance is based off of Abe no Sousei from the series, Donten ni Warau. * Luther's voice actors are the same as 's from the BLEACH series. * This article initially was the property of Ash, and was later donated to me. Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Human Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User Category:Marksman